Luffy's Station of Awakening
Funimation, Toei Animation, Cartoon Network, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, Disney Interactive Studio, Ryantransformer Strawhat Pirates in the Realm of Darkness Luffy is drifting in the dream Luffy: There are more worlds like this one. The more people who are in trouble in their world. They need someone to help them. And that will be... Us. The Song Simple and Clean Ray of Hope has played When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go You're giving me too many things Lately you're all I need You smiled at me, and said, The daily things (Like this and that and what is what) That keep us all busy Are confusing me That's when you came to me, and said, Don't get me wrong I love you But does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand What I meant when I said "No, I don't think life is quite that simple" When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go Hold me, Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go Luffy is on the Station of Awakening of Ace Bunny Luffy: Where am I? Voice: So much to do... So little time. Luffy: Who are you? Voice: Take your time. Don't be afraid. Luffy: Don't be stupid. I am not afraid. Voice: The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it? walk over there and he saw Three Pedestal with Three Weapons Voice: Power sleeps within you. If you give it form... it will give you strength. Choose well. walk to the Sword Luffy: Awesome! I could use this like Zoro! Voice: The Power of Warrior. Invisible Courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek. Luffy: Yeah! I'll take this sword! And he's sword is gone Voice: Your path is set. Now what will you give up? Luffy: Maybe this Shield. He went to the Shield Voice: The Power of Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A Shield to repel all. You give up this power? Luffy: Alright. I could give up that. And then the Shield is gone Voice: You've chosen the power of Warrior. You've given up the power of the guardian. Is this the form you seek? Luffy: Yeah! I'm Ready! And then the floor is Shaking and it's breaking apart and he's floating to another Station of Awakened and then he's sword appeared Voice: You've gained the power to fight. Luffy: Cool. I can use this with my Gum Gum Power! Then a Dark Creatures appeared Luffy: Heartless? Here too? Voice: There will be times, you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong. Luffy: Time to kick their butts! He is fighting them with Gum Gum Power and then Heartless is behind him Voice: Behind you! Luffy is attacking them and the floor turned dark and he got sucked in and he's in another Station of Awakened and he saw a Door Luffy: It's a Door? (He tried to open it) It won't open. And then he saw a Chest, he opened it and it was a Potion and saw a Barrel and a Crate he left it, Push it and destroy it and then the Door has been opened and he walk to the Light and he's in the Thousands Sunny his Ship Luffy: Is that my ship? Voice: Hold on. The door won't open yet. Don't, tell more about yourself. He went to talk to Chopper Chopper: What is it, that you're afraid of? Luffy: Losing a Crew. Chopper: Oh my. That is scary. He went to talk to Usopp Usopp: What most important about you? Luffy: Being a Pirate King. Usopp: Really? That's good. He went to talk to Nami Nami: What do you want outta life? Luffy: See new Places. Nami: So you want to see New Places. Voice: You are scared of losing your crew. You want to become a Pirate King and seeing new places. Your journey will begin in Morning. As long as the sun is shining. Your adventures will be a pleasant one. Luffy: Yeah. Voice: The Day you will begin your journey is both far off and very near. And then he is in another Station awakening and some Heartless has appeared Luffy: Again? Those Heartless are ticking me off! He is fighting them and they defeated them Luffy: Phew! That's all of them! Then he saw a Light Luffy: Huh? He step on it and it created a platform Luffy: Where does it lead to? He went off and he's in another station of Awakening and saw the light Voice: The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes. Luffy is looking at he's shadow has rise up Voice: But don't be afraid. And don't forget... Luffy is going to run away to the stair and then it's gone, so he has no choice but to fight his shadow Luffy: Well, whatever. I guess I could kick his butt! He is fighting he's shadow and then he's shadow house been Defeated, but then his sword has disappeared Luffy: Uh oh. Luffy fall down and he cannot break free from the Darkness and the he's shadow is going to collapse with him Voice: But don't be afraid. You hold the Mightiest Weapon of all. So don't forget. Luffy is too late to break free Voice:''' '''You and your friends are part of the warriors. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3